Beware of Destiny
by Lilyflower08
Summary: All she has ever known was her family. Now desperate to find out who she really is she flees to the one place where danger is lurking.But could there be more? All she knows is that she has always been drawn to this place even though she was raised to fear it. Is it really just an accident that she chose to run here? Or is it Destiny?
1. Intro

I remember the day they came.

They were all wearing black

I knew I should fear them but insted I felt fasinated

Even when the man with the black hair asked to see my hand I felt honered instead of afraid

When my sisters both cried later that night, I sat in the corner and quietly watched

I was always different

I spoke the first time when I was a day old

When I was fed for the first time I fed myself

I walked on my own at a week old

My growth was always faster then my sisters

Everything we did I was always first

I always prefered dark insted of light

My powers have always been greater then my sisters

I have always prefered human food opposed to blood

I am more vampire then human

I have invaded every aspect of my sisters privacy since I could talk

My sisters have always been two very strong lights in my life

I have always wanted control

I have always wanted indepence

Out of the three of us I was the most daring growing up

Fashion makes me happy in ways I can't explain

Even though I have the most wonderful and perfect family in the world

It was just never enough

I was always the mature yet crazy one

My mother tries to smother me even though I rebel

My farther is the way over protective dad

My aunts and uncles were everything you could imagine

But I always felt I was being held back

I have always wanted one thing

Freedom

My hair is the blackest of blacks

My skin is a creamy white

My eyes are said to be my dads human eyes

A bright emerald green

People say it feels like im staring into there soul

Who knows just maybe I am

This is me Madeline Faith Cullen


	2. Author's note

Ok my name is Bree this is my first fanfiction so I would really appreciate some feedback. Im going to explain a bit on the story the triplets are Madalin Alice Cullen, Liliana Rose Cullen and of course Renesmee Carlie Cullen .Madalin's nickname is Maddie Liliana's nickname is lily and Renesmee 's is Nessie or Ren more nicknames will most likely pop up along the stoey not nessie is imprinted on by jacob. Now there names are all named after something so bare with me please. Obviously there named after people, but for maddie and lily there named after certain people for a reason a very small reason though.. This story focuses on Maddie and Iily. Maddie mpre at first Lily will appear later in the story. Ren will appear through out the story, but i am not focusing on her. I am nlt really a big fan of Nessie and Jacob, but for this stpry it works

O and in the first chapter I have maddie's name as something else, but I am changing it now as you see to Madalin Alice Cullen. I really hope you enjoy this story :)

-I type and post everything on my Samsung tablet so im trying to spellcheck everything as best as I can.


	3. Leaving and Screaming

Tap tap tap what was taking forever I knew humans can be slow, but this slow come on. A low cough interupted my thoughts as the old desk lady approuched me with a ticket in her hand. "Here you go dear I hope you have a lovely flight and stay out of trouble." she said it with such a stern look on her face it took all myself control not to laugh. It was really hard to be annoyed at her afterall she just seemed so sweet.

7:30 was my departching flight time to Voulterra, Italy. I still don't know why out of all the places I picked this one. My mother's face popped in my mind and then after that everyfamily memebers face just seem to explode in my thoughts. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I was abandoning them, no no no I wasn't I would be back soon. And besides I have traveled by myself before to visit the people who had helped my family my standing with them against the greatest Coven in the world of course then my family had known where I was going.

The volrurie they had come to kill my sisters and I when we were just a couple months old. Lucky us we all grow very quickly. I still remember how when aro had taken my hand after he had looked at Renesmee 's and Lily's thoughts. He was the most fasinated with me after all I did have quite the interesting powers. Powers that made my parents terrified. Terrified because they believed then and still now that the Volturie would take me away to live with them. Aro had asked if I wished to come back with them I will not deny it did cross my mind to say yes, but only for a second. I quickly denied. My powers..

NO do NOT think of them ever since I was little they got me into trouble people were fasinated by them for I do not have just one, but more. Concentrate on the people concentrate on the people. They were all waiting in the same area with me flight 17 to Italy. So I really should pay attention so I can avoid sitting next to some weird person, not that I'm not weird though.. An old lady sitting with her husband they were talking about what the weather would be like in Volterra and if the grandchildren would like there gifts. Huh that was always odd to ,me with my family if they coulrn't decide what to get us they would just get us three of everything we wanted never really sharing. All though we did break stuff quite a lot then they would enforce sharing something .

A teenage boy around my age standing near someone who looked like his farther. They weren't talking just staring at me. Yeeeeaaah I am really not in the mood to sit next to one of those two or worse... both of them for 12 hours. Ok... Moving on from them there were some teenage boys stting neart me again I could basically feel them undresing me with there eyes again a major ew. There were also a couple buisnessmen and suprisingly buisnesswomen to. Agghhh I realllllly didn't want to listen to a buisnesperson on or 12 hours. You would think a person would not try to drag a teenage girl into a conversation about their work or the ecomony . But suprise o suprise I could pretend tobe a complete idiot and they would still try to talk to me just becaus eof my looks I know I know I appear as if I am weathly. And most of then ask who my parents are. I am pretty sure they just want to see if my parents are big in tthe buisness world. As if my parents are curently in college... Again. My aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmett are off in North Dakota posing as a newlywed couple. My other aunt and uncle are traveling with Charlotte and Peter for awhile. And finally my nana and papa are off in Forks suprisingly my papa is not a doctor. And my sisters are with my nana and papa ooo what if they get atracked what if Ren begains to have problems with Jacob and needs my help, NO. Ok ok fucos focus on who the rest of the people are.

Ok so far in the last 10 minuets everyone here is someone I do not wish to sit by. Maybe if iI am lucky I will score a seat by myself, probably not, but hey a girl can dream.

"Escuse me" an annoying voice interupted my thoughts I spared the person a glance agghh it was one of those boys. "Yes" I was not going to be kind no not at all I do not want him thinking he had a chance. "What do you need I am pretty busy" He started at me "Ummm your not really doing anything" aghh he was right I have been basically staring at air this whole time I have been here. Aghh I hated when people noticed that. I gave him by best killer glare that I could do. "Well if you could kindly refrain from stalking me that would be appreciated if not I will beat you up dude because I am really NOT looking for someone to talk to sooo if you would STOP STALKING ME AND DO NOT TALK AT ME OR EVEN LOOK AT ME." Through out my whole rant I had stood up and had taken steps towards him he was taller then me and I was glaring up at him. He was afraid I could see it and I could smell it. And o suprise o suprise everyone was watching. Well this is maybe my chance to get people to not talk to me on the flight. Aren't I just a great social person? "What are you all looking at can't people have a civil conversation without beine stared at." I said it in an evenly tight voice everyone immediately looked away and the boy was pratically running from. Great bitchy me was taken out i knew Lily would never do that she never lost her temper she was an angel everyone said she even looked like one. As I sat down I felt a longing in my heart for my sisters little Lily so soft and caring who, would defend her? Renesmee was obsessed with Jacob right now. I was comforted with the thought that Ren had Jacob, not that I liked Jacob, but atleast she had someone watching her carefully and she could talk to. What about Lily?

Not even a minuet later after i sat down the speakers went off, "Flight number 17 to Volterra, Italy is boarding."

Offf course she was a minuet late I glared daggees at the speakers that blended in so well with the wall humans probably never really saw them.

And so I boarded onto the plane with a thought of where I would go. The prskn in front of me was listening to Bad Romance by lady Gaga. O shit I forgot my ipod charger this was going to be a looong flight.

So what do you think of maddie? Right now she is just in a bad mood she is way more moody and darker then her sisters she even dresses like it o she is wearing tall black leather dress bootsnwith a black dress thay is kind of flowy at the end and of course red earrings becaus she really likes how black makes her look more powerful and it sets of her eyes more, She really loves her eyes

Now I realize I forgot to do this All rights to the twiliht saga go to Stephanie Myer this is purely for entertainment and I am not making any mony off of this. All characters go to Stephanie Myer except for Maddie and Lily and maybe a couple other random characters that might pop up in the story (and no those characters wil not be main characters)

This is my first fanfiction so please hit that button down there that says review and review please :) And of course to all my fellow Americans Happy Thanksgiving! Who likes turkey? I sure do now please remember to hit the review button


	4. Trapped

Hey hows everyone doing now remember I dont own Twilight all rights go to Stephanie Myer and I hope everyone has a nice day today.

That flight was the worst flight of my life my ipod dies in the first 3 hours and even though there were charger things to plug in my charger with. I forgot my ipod charger. And guess who I got seated by the elderly couple o and lucky me I was right in the middle and just across the isle was another elderly couple they spent the flight looking at eachothers pictures of there grandchildren and talking about there grandchildren ooo joy. So now I am here in the giftshop in the Volterra airport trying to decide what color I wanted. Lets see hot pink or eletric blue. Hmmmmm life is tough with these decisions let me tell you that. O well I will just get both of them after all I have been staring ag the two different choices the last ten minuets. Yeeeeeeaaaah I have time to kill. Afterall I really dont know where i will be going after this. Yeah leaving without planning wasn't my best in my defence if I had taken time to plan Aunt Alice would've seen that I was gone. Sadly for me she can see my future the best out of a all three of us I am the one who is basically 3/4 vampire.

Ok Seriously I know this airpore has a lot of people in it, but i have been waiting in line for 9 and a half minuets and all I want to do is get two ipod chargers and then leave. I mean seriously people could we please move a little bit faster before the bitch in me comes out to play. "Next" said the sales person who looked extreamly bored, YES AFTER 10 MINUETS OF WAITING ITS IS MY TURN. Remember maddie be like Lily be Little Lily. Ok eww the creep was basically drewling, yes I know I am good looking can we please move on past that. I put a big cheery fricken smile on my face "Here you go" I also got a map and a muskateer bar and 5 chocolate bars (what can I say I love chocolate bars). Oh god he was just staring I do not have time for this "umm sir are you allright?" Yep that got his attention he basically was getting my stuff as slowly as possiable now. Agggh "could you please go a little bit faster I am on a deadline" Ok im not realllly on a deadline,but it is ok to lie at times like this maddie. O great I am talkng to mysekf I have officaly gone insane yeeey.

Ok ipod chargers check, bag with god knows what in it check, cred cards check, cellphone, check, ipod check, laptop sadly not check. Ok it is 10:07 right now I need food I am effing starving. Yes they have a McDonald's! I Probably shouldn't have said that outloud because now I have people staring at me great. Just what I need more attention.

I am not happily eating my 10 pack of chicken nuggets and a medium fry and finally a medium glass of water, while that lady over there is glaring daggers at me because I took the table she wanted to sit at. Ohhh well looser I won so suck it up bitch.

As I walked over to the garbage can I dumped my tray in the garbage. Ok it is 11:16 I now have a serious effing issue what the hell am I going to do? I could get a flight to another place, but I really wanna see the city just one problem the fricken Volturi and the chances of me running into one of them are high especially with my scent, who knows maybe they will be friendly, but I know for sure Aro would want me to join the guard. Anyone else in my family (except Lily) would be screaming no and running for the hills. Well it is not as if I would have to stay there forever if they joined I am interested a little bit oooo well I will not seek them out they can seek me out.

"No No No this is not a hotel!" "Does this place look like a hotel NO it doesn't!" The man in hit late forties it looked like continued to argue with me in Italian. "I do NOT understand you I speak english Engliiiish." Ok he is pointing outside and I think wants me to get out of course.

It is 1:42 and I am on the streets of volterra and I have no clue as to where the hell I am just great.

I can smell them i can't see them, but I can smellmthem their scent is everywhere. 2:03

2:32 They are following me I can sence it

2:40 I am pretty sure it is just two of them I might be able to take them...

2:52 pm Someone grabbed me from behind laughing Someone at first I started kicking trying tomget free, but then the stranger behind me said, "Little Maddie Little little Madalin, not so little anymore" "Hey Demetri won't Aro be pleased?" At this point he had let me go and set me in front of him. Felix

I remember him quite clearly I remember all of there faces. I couldn't help myself I fucking smiled I smile. "Hey felix i assume your friend demetri is here somewhere right?" He grinned down at me or more precise at my fenimin parts. "Yeah he is here, my haven't you grown up." "FELIX QUIT STARING AT HER AND LETS GO!" Demetri hoped down behind me and grabbed me and put his arm around my mouth...now i know I am going withthem

After they had forced me to go down this hole we were now walking down the darkly lit hallway. Ok I wasn't really scared to be honest Aro adores me especially with my powers so I am pretty sure I am not going to die. We are now in an elevator and that borimg elevator music is playing all I can think is well this is awkward.

They have an assistant felix says right away "Lucinda" she nods her head and smiles. On a scale of 1 to 10 what do I think her chances of becoming a vampire are a 0. We have been walking forever and we have finally come to a pair of doors all I can do is hold my head up high and walk with confidence into the room where fate or destint has led me.

Ok this chapter is not vert well written I know and I am really sorry about that I am hoping this story wil get better as I get along with it Lily will appear at somepoint through the story and will be somewhat of a main character now Lily and Maddie's personalities could not be more different I love both of them because of there personalities. Now lily is a very interesting person because the way she acts and behaves is not normal and maddie acts odd around her a lot because lily frustrates maddie because they have waaaay different personalities.


	5. Author's Note 2

NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone :) I have noticed a couple people have started to follow me. Now as great as that is I would really appreciate it if someone would please review I have started to write another chapter, but I don't want to post it if no one is reading it. I know I am not a good writer at all I am actually thinking of editing my last couple chaptera and I am going to start to retype all of my chapters. (maybe i am not realy sure) I am reallllllly hoping as the stories go on my writing wil get better I promise I will try.

Any suggestions on any free apps that will work for my samsung tablet on spell checking stuff even paid suggestion ones please. Because I am awful at finding mistakes until after I post them, sorry about that,.

Now to anyone who has bothered to look at my story please please please just hit that review and tell me about anything you liked or didn't like and please give me suggestions on how to make it better in a positive way please. I know im not the best writer, but I will try my hardest to improve .

Now I hope with all the changes thay I have made it hasn't confused anyone, sorry if it has. Now I absolutely hate all the author Notes I have done. I do not want to be one of those authors that only post author note, but it also shows that I am not dead and have not just disappeared or something. Now I am extremely sorry that I have not updated lately I am just trying to figure out how I want the next couple chapters to go.

Hopefully I will have one up by this January I can't promise one will be up by the end of the week. Becaus emy dear teachers have decided that before the break starts they will pack as much testing and homework as they can. So hopefully by Early January or even before.

Happy Holidays!


	6. The Leaders

As I walked through the doors and into the large room my eyes immediately zoned in on the three people sitting on thrones in the center of the room. I recognized all three of them Aro, Marcus, and Caius the leaders of the Vampire world. Marcus had the ability to see people's relationships, Aro was able to read a persons every thought just be touching there skin and Caius was well just creepy in a dark twisted way if my memory serves my correctly. Which it always does.  
>Aro was holding a book paging through it in a bored fashion when we had walked in, but was now staring at me in delight he looked like that dumb Cheshire Cat.<br>"Brothers look a member from are dear old friend Carlisle's clan has come to visit us" If possible Aro's grin seemed to had grown bigger as he was talking. "Ahhh yes I see that brother, have you come to have yourself killed just like your father did all those years ago?" As Caius spoke he put a strain on the word father. I knew he has issues with my family, and that my family is well…. Crazy, but I am not suicidal. "Caius" "Let us not judge Miss Madalin on her relatives past choices" "And brother if I remember correctly he only came here to be killed because he believed his mate to be dead, and also I do not believe dear Madalin even has a mate to speak of, so let us not come to conclusions such as the ones you have just spoken of brother." As Aro continued his ramble about how it is not polite to accuse people of such things (I honestly couldn't care less) I took notice of how Felix and Demetri were both looking extremely annoyed at not having been addressed yet be their…..masters I hated that word with a passion I mean come on have they not realized that we are not in the medieval days anymore I mean come on seriously! "Madalin" shit. He had been asking me a question his dumb rambling was over….opsies. "Sorry Aro sir could you please repeat that question"I gave him my best innocent look I could muster which probably wasn't that innocent, but who gave a damn. He gave me a stern look, but nodded his head anyways. "May I?" Shit he was wanting to look at my thoughts and mine have been a teeny bit crabby since I have been here oooohhhhh well it is now or never, besides what is he going to do kill me? Aro would never do that my powers are to precious to just be thrown away like that. If I remember correctly, which I do, that was the reason they wouldn't kill my dad his gift was to precious for Aro to afford to loose. Then again all my stuff that I knew about Aro was just really what Uncle Emmet has told me and his stories were often a bit out there I mean come on did he really expect me to believe he had been a royal prince in his human life? No I am not an idiot my sisters maybe, but I am not. Crap again I had gotten lost in my thoughts…. Again everyone in my life had always said I didn't have a good attention span in my defense. Aro praise thee was still holding out his hand waiting to mind rape me, dear guy bless him. I let him take my hand giving him a smile. Marcus and Caius were both the picture of boredom and little interest on their faces and Demetri and Felix were both looking annoyed that they have not yet been addressed yet.  
>Aro grabbed my hand and bowed his head over it before he began to slowly smile in delight. "Madalin, Madalin you must consider joining our ranks or at least staying here as a guest in Volterra until you decide where you want to go next in life after here." "Brothers" he said it while turning away from me still grinning. "It would appear that dear Madalin has left her home to gain some independence and freedom from her family" God no stop right there please do not say anything else about me there was my own little dark secret that no one knows about. Well now Aro had the joy of keeping that secret with me because my family could not find out they would be so ashamed as much as they annoyed me l couldn't do that to them. Upon seeing my worried look he gave me a wink and smiled.I could read it in his eyes he would keep that secret. He didn't even miss a beat in his little speech. "Madalin has decided to travel the world a bit and visit some old friends of hers she decided to first come to Italy for a couple days and it would appear Felix and Demetri stumbled across her in the airport." He gave them a smile and praised them "Excellent work." They both seemed to be rather happy and less annoyed that they had finally gotten a little bit of praise for bringing her here. "Brother Aro if the girl stays here with us she must be put to work" Caius said it with such fierce and my opinion on that hell no! "Brother we will not be doing suck a thing if Madalin wishes to stay here she shall be a guest unless she chooses to join out guard." He said it with such a stern look on his face the way he spoke to Caius kind of reminded me of how you would speak to a dog. "Master!" The ornate doors flew open reveling two teenagers I took a step back immediately recognizing them. Alex and Jane the witch twins. I have been taught my whole life to be weary of these two Jane was able to cause anyone severe pain through her mind, except my mom, and Alec who was able to cut off a persons every sense their sense of smell, feel, touch, anything! Jane upon seeing me stopped and then hissed at me sinking into a defensive crouch growling at me. My reaction drop into a crouch and hiss right back at her and growl what I wanted to do, drop into a crouch do one of those fancy spy rolls and go loco on her, but that really would be weird. Alec immediately was at his sisters side following her lead. "CHILDREN" Aro snapped at us clapping his hands once "Enough" We all slowly got up from our crouches, but silently glared at each other." Alec, Jane." They both walked silently towards the ride side of their thrones never really taking their eyes off of me. "Now Madalin shall we continue are conversation?" I nodded knowing this was my best option and who knows staying here might actually be kind of fun."Now do you wish to stay here as a guest or not?" "Well Aro sir as seeing as how this is my best option and seeing how this would be really the last place my family would expect me to come to, I accept your offer." "Excellent" Aro said grinning like the Cheshire Cat again. "And I have just thought of the perfect person who can guard you while you are here." Wait hell no. "Aro I realy appreciate the offer, but I do not need a guard I can assure you." "Madalin I understand that you are quite capable of protecting yourself, but I know and you know that half human and half vampire hybrids are in danger right now a group of vampires are set out on destroying all vampire hybrids so I wi not be questioned on this again, understand?" He spoke with a stern voice that clearly said no arguments. "Understood" I spoke with a weariness that caused me to wince. But in my defense Who knows who Aro has in mind? As long as it is not Felix who seems to be mind undressing me this whole time I will be fine with whatever choice Aro makes. "Alec say hello to the person you will be following around through out most of your day." What the hell! All I could think was maybe Caius is right maybe I am suicidal if I wasn't before I sure as hell am now.<br>Thoughts?  
>Yes I was able to get a chapter up soon the same day I posted that authors note earlier today :) I found this really good all on my iPhone, word, and I decided I will type it up on this send it to my tablet and post it on there. Anyways I am trying to work up a schedule on when I want to update maybe once or twice a<br>Week like in Monday's and Fridays possibly. Anyways Happy holidays :) and remember to click that review button down there. Thanks :) I think this might be my longest chapter yet. 


	7. What!

"WHAT!" It was almost creepy how in sync me and Alec were with this. "Master you can not be serious about this" Alec was staring at Aro with a worried expression. I was worried to what was Aro doing assigning a Cullen and A Volturi guard together it didn't make sense!  
>Alec continued to ask Aro what on earth he was thinking. Huh I never thought I would see the day where Alec of the Volturi so angry like this to his "master." In a weird sick twisted way I was enjoying this. I enjoyed watching stuff like this, I enjoyed when people that annoyed me suffered a bit Since I was little I was different in that way a bit darker then my family. As long as it wasn't torture or anything like that I'm fine with it as long as it doesn't go to far… My sisters though would claim that I enjoy torturing then My hobbies were pretty different, my favorite hobby in the world is shoving my nose in my sisters lives. If it means climbing the tallest mountain in the world just to get their diaries to read or putting a tracking device on their phones with out them knowing. It was worth it at a very young age I have wanted to know what there doing when there doing it and who they are doing it with. I was my sisters therapist when they wanted me to be one. Which was often actually. My family said I honored Alice whom I was named after. We both liked knowing other people's business. If Alice wanted to know something she would find out and if I wanted to find out something about someone I would. Besides that though we were completely different. Welll besides the fact we both like fashion and nosing into other people's business. We are completely different. Aro was lecturing Alec on how he didn't even know me so he couldn't judge me yet. It was Jane who concerned me the most she was standing there frozen with her mouth slightly open and her eyes were huge kind of like a fish. "Careful Jane you might get hooked." That startled her out of her shock she stepped towards my growling a bit as she approached me slowly. She glared at me with a dark bitter look in her eyes. And slowly started to smile. That seemed to catch Aro's attention and it stopped him in mid lecture to Alec with a serious and stern "Jane" she immediately stopped and I glared at her. "Master, why have you picked me, what if I need to go somewhere" Aro interrupted him simply telling Alec he would just go and someone else would watch me briefly, and how he was one of the most strongest members on the guard and blah blah blah blah blah. Aro went back to talking to Alec normally finally after awhile. Alec looked like he wanted to kill someone, probably wanted it to be me, but it's not like I asked for him to be my guard. Jane was still glaring at me. Marcus was watching the scene with an expression that brought a whole new meaning to the phrase bored to death. Caius just looked angry that he hadn't gotten his way. I wonder if that's how he looked when he discovered that the shape shifters weren't real werewolves, so he couldn't kill them?<br>And then Felix and Demetri were both leaning against the wall watching the scene with interest they both looked like they were watching a really funny movie by the looks of it. Felix kind of reminded me of my uncle Emmet with his size I have always also heard that Felix also had Emmett sense of humor. Alec was now just glaring at me like this was my fault again… And Aro just ignored it and continued with his lecturing. Again blah blah blah is all I heard. Finally he just took Alec's hand and a slow smile appeared on his face and this seemed to make Alec nervous almost frightened. I wonder what Aro saw? "Jane, Demetri, Felix you are all excused." "Alec please show Madalin where her bedroom is it is the last door on the hall way near your room and just happens to be four doors down away from yours." Felix Jane and Demetri all filed away. And Alec being as dear as he was turned around and swiftly began walking away. I hurried to catch up with him.  
>We have been walking forever! I was tired and hungry and just wanted to go to bed. And Alec wasn't helping he was taking long strides and I found myself struggling to keep up with him. I refused to walk behind him it just made me feel weak by doing that. And I could tell he knew why I was refusing to walk behind him by that arrogant smirk he had on his face. And every time he glanced at me he seemed to get more arrogant somehow by the second! I don't know how long I would be able to stand him! But I knew if anything I would stay here for awhile. This place I had been taught to fear I could feel myself growing to love I loved the darkness of it. The way candles seemed to light every hall I loved it all. I know it was odd I was so different from the rest of my family, but at the same time was just like them. As a newborn baby I had been vicious and vile. From the moment I was born I bit and scratched and kicked and screamed I remembered clearly I was mad and angry and I was hungry and I wanted my sisters to be near me again. Once they had given me blood I had hissed when they tried to slow me down at drinking it and I had growled whenever it was empty. Later in life they had said my behavior as in infant had led them to believe that since I was mostly vampire and less human that my mind would not develop properly because I reminded them of a newborn or an immortal child. I matched the description of one.I was beautiful charming and and I was powerful when angered I also had a certain little innocence I managed to use as a young child. They soon realized I was just quite territorial about things that I considered mine. My family still says today that I still am territorial. Please I'm not that bad. Thinking that caused me to do a little chuckle. Alec stared at me and lifted an eyebrow at my chuckle. "What can't a girl randomly chuckle as she walks down a dark corridor." My voice was laced with sarcasm and annoyance. He rolled his eyes at me. Wait, he rolled his eyes at me! Ok now I was confused and a little creeped out. There was something about the supposed most darkest vampire in the world doing such a human trait like rolling his eyes I could never have imagined seeing him do that before." I just glared at him. And every time we made eye contact after that or looked at each other I glared and he smirked. Lost in my thoughts I didn't realize Alec had stopped and I bumped into him wincing slightly. I glared at his back as he chuckled. I had ended up behind him as I admired the dark corridors lined with candles. He slowly opened the door and gestured inside "Here you go princess" he said it so serious, but he was smirking as he said it. "Alec dear I think you are mistaken you see Renny is the princess in my family I'm the wicked physco." I made sure to make it sound sugary sweet. He again rolled his eyes at me and shook his head. Seriously the rolling the eyes bit creeped me out. I stepped inside and began waiting for him. I must have been staring at him to long for his liking or something. Because he gave me a glare before slowly starting to smirk "Like what you see?" He gestured at himself smirking. I will admit he was quite handsome looking, but I certainly wouldn't be caught saying that out loud to him. "Please I'd rather be with one of the dogs!" Probably from the look on my face he could tell I was lying. I knew and he knew I would never be with a mutt like Ren is. Jacob hates me he has learned to like lily, but never me. And I hate him and about everyone in the pack and some of the imprints. Emily I absolutely hate her about every time I see her she basically shoves muffins down my throat! I used to love muffins, but she just had to ruin it for me. And the pack hates me. Apparently I'm to vampirish for their liking. But Ren's the one who drinks blood. "Ok, maybe not that." I gave him my best snotty glare I could do. The snuck up snob he was just rolled his eyes and smirked…again. "Ok halfbreed I will leave you to it." With that he shot down the hallway. "FOURFITHS BREED!" I'm not really sure if that's a real thing, but papa said I wasn't split 510 like lily and wasn't split 2/5 like Ren. I was more 4/5. Eighty percent vampire and twenty percent human. Ren was forty percent vampire and sixty percent human. And then lily was split right down the middle. 50/50 papa honestly has no clue how it happened and then he believed Ren would continue to age, but surprisingly she stopped. She didn't age as quickly. Still sshe managed to keep up with lil and I though. It honestly annoyed me when people forgot that I was more vampire then human. I hate my human part very much. Venom doesn't effect me and my venom can't change people. The only good traits that come with being a very small part human is that I get to eat human food which for some reason I love. And another thing is if I put on sunscreen realllllllly strong sunscreen I won't sparkle in the sunlight. Ohhhh well can't be changed so no use fussing over it that or I'm just to lazy to continue this conversation with myself. Time to look at my new place. Up until this point I have been staring out at the hall way like some crazy person.  
>A queen size dark red sat in the middle that looked like the comfiest thing on earth because of all the pillows on it. It had big pillows small pillows red ones and black ones. Fuzzy ones, fluffy ones. It's like they knew I was coming. Me being me ran across the room did one flip and belly flopped on the bed. I sunk into it and just wanted to lie there and never get up. But sadly me being me was reminded of the fact that I needed to look around a bit more by the fact that my shoes were digging into my feet and were making them very sore. There was a flatscreen tv across the room a long black couch. And huge slide doors that looked to lead out to a balcony. I would check that out later. There was a huge walk in closet….empty. I would put my clothes in it later don't worry I will. And there were dressers and draws of course and a long shelf that ran across the wall. And of course a bathroom with a jacuzzi (is spelling right?) and a shower and a simple bathtub that was still huge. There was even a small little kitchen. Most of the stuff they had surprised me I guess it was normal to have a bathroom because of bathing wise, but the kitchen. That was just odd. It made me wonder who they had in mind that would stay in a room with human need like things near the other vampires rooms.<br>Ohh well whatever the reason is that they have this room, I don't really care it's mine now. Might as well take a shower right now if I took a bath I would probably fall asleep.  
>I was currently enjoying the warm water that splashed on me. I love hot showers like I love chocolate. They had some good choices on what to use for my hair. Hmmm it smelled like lilacs I love that scent. I still can't believe I decided to stay here. Again maybe I am suicidal and maybe I'm just in denial. They intrigued my however wrong it was they did. I don't think I could become a member of the guard here. No one besides Aro seemed to care for me…. Besides Felix and what he was interested in I wasn't going to give him.<br>I was currently in my black tang top and purple bunny shorts on my bed playing my iPod. I didn't want to turn on my phone because I knew what I would see emails text messages and missed phone calls. I really should check it though. My family at least deserves a text or a quick call saying I'm fine and to not follow me. With a quick snap of my hand my bag (Demetri had brought them up, he didn't say much gave them to me and walked away.) was pulled over to wear I sat by some invisible force. My parents have always told me not to become lazy because of my ability to move items with just a flick of my hand. But you know, there not here right now so who cares?  
>"Found it!" My phone which has been rudely shoved into the way bottom of my bag. My poor Maci. Yes I did name my phone don't judge. Oh joy it's dead. Apparently the genius I had been was to just turn off the volume and put it on airplane mode instead of turning it completely off. Oh well I will just charge it through the night and check it tomorrow. Now since my iPod was currently using one of my new chargers to charge I might as well get my new one out. I felt it in my hand a couple seconds later. I love this gift sometimes.<br>There we go I officially have both my devices charging. Yey me. Aggghhh it's midnight already time for beddy bye. I love sleep another benefit of being part human. I dug into my bag for my purple care bear that I slept with my favorite stuffed animal. I only brought a couple I just loved having stuffed animals with me when I sleep. My family has never been able to fully understand my love of stuff animals. They just wonder why would anyone choose to sleep with a bunch of fake stuffed animals surrounding them. My response is always the same because they are so fluffy! With that thought I lied down and slowly felt myself began to fall asleep.  
>READ DESCRIPTION<br>Ok, people are following me, but is it to much to ask for you to please review? If it wasn't for LiLou-Wolf-Fox who reviewed this chapter wouldn't have even been posted this early. I feel like no one is reading my story when I get no reviews I don't get any feedback on anything. So thank you LiLou-Wolf-Fox for reviewing. Your review is what caused this chapter to be posted :) For this chapter I would appreciate if people who all have accounts would review. So I know that I'm not just writing for one person. IMPORTANT- Because my first chapters are so sucky I'm thinking of deleting the story and then reposting it with edited chapters. Or just reallllly editing the first couple chapters. I think my writing had become slightly better. Thoughts on that?  
>Now Merry Christmas and Happy holidays! Now my Christmas wish is to get two reviews for this chapter hopefully. Three people are following me so I think we can do that! Now please hit that review button and have a happy holiday with your friends and family. :)<br>~Bree 


End file.
